Addiction
by Deathmage666
Summary: Fortuna holds a festival, and Dante was invited...? A mysterious death cuts party-time short, why is Nero in anguish? DxN,character death, language, yaoi & death scenes.


OK…whoa, been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, so forgive any mistakes (cuz I also don't have a beta). I hope you'll enjoy this fic, reviews will be welcomed and advice is very much appreciated. Oh, warning I suck at fighting scenes…

Pairing: DantexNero

Category: Romance, drama, humor

Warnings: Foul Language, alcohol abuse, character death (don't worry you wont be crying), horrific scenes, and male on male sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Nero…but we all wish we did.

Fog had rolled into the square incasing within it a fury of movements and shrieks of metal on metal, the loud howl screams of creatures from the underworld rebound through out the ghostly silent part of town. A youth grunts as the last of the ghastly demons convulsed and scattered on the ground. Heaving his massive sword on to his shoulder, turning his back on the hideous scene and proceed to exit the square. Today was a day of celebration, but with the newly added fog to the city, forecast is was highly unlikely to be a joyous one.

Even with the depressing atmosphere, the young man encountered many busy bodies as he reached the center plaza of Fortuna. Not long ago demons seemed to control every part of this place, now they only cower and hide within the shadows of the city. The young one allowed a rare smile to graze his lips as he strayed close to the church, newly remolded and no demon to worship inside, as he quickly sneaked into a hidden passage to meet up with his sister before her grand performance.

"Nero, where on this godly earth have you been? I was about to send the minister to find you too", the auburn hair-colored white clad girl almost shrieked as she attacked Nero in a massive bear hug.

"Oh-mhp! Hey, I'm on time for once!" he smiled hugging her back, pulling himself up off the floor and bringing Kyrie with him. "So, you ready or do you need big-brother Nero to hold your hand while on stage?"

Kyrie playfully smacked Nero on the head, "Yeah, I need a goof like to help me get on the two-inch high stage. Sorry I like my limbs the way they are, on me."

The pale youth grumbled and pouted, "Hey, I'm not that bad, I mean I caught you that one time."

"Yeah, whose fault was it that I fell?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Oops?"

She smiled as she pushed him out of the dressing rooms, "Now go sit down, and ACTUALLY watch one of my performances."

He waved her off and strode out into the crowd as guests streamed in to find seats before today's mass would begin. He sat himself down in the second row, his fingers itching to grab his headphones and blasting them. Too bad Kyrie forbids him from bringing them into church anymore. So now he actually has to listen to the new old fart preach and hear the zombie like responses from the followers.

He praised whatever god existed that the preacher finally had ceased his useless chatter and was introducing Kyrie to sing today's hymn.

He eagerly sat up right, anticipating the sound of the organ and the angel's voice to ring out through out the church halls. As his angel of a stepsister began to sing, he felt the stress of today's battle wear thin, but something was still bothering him. It was as if someone who wasn't suppose to be here, but whom felt it right to be in the church.

He tore his eyes away from the singing seraph, to look over the occupants of the church. Recognizing familiar faces of the city, the anxiety died down a notch but held his head up high for the suspicious.

Then there was a movement in the higher pews that brought his attention to the elevated floors, which he hadn't searched yet. His heart stopped for a spilt second, it couldn't be, could it?

Meanwhile, the every so gentle angel was a bit peeved that her so-called "brother" was yet again ignoring her performance, granted it lasted for like four to five minutes but did he really have that bad of a case of ADHD?

Nero immediately turned around to watch Kyrie finish singing, he could wait until she finished. He could still feel his heart trying to wrench its way out of his chest. His body and mind was on total lock-down, for his eyes could not believe that he had just seen THE Dante Sparda, here in little old Fortuna.

'I mean why would he be here? It been almost a year since that fight, so why now...Wait, he would only be here if something happened. I hope it's not too serious. Oh shit I missed the last of Kyrie's song, she's gonna kill', he thought frantically clapping his hands to express his endorsement.

The old priest appeared from the back to congratulate Kyrie on her superior singing, and returned to the front alter to finish the mass. Nero took this chance to sneak off to the back rooms and find Kyrie. He found her quite easily, and quickly grabbed her as if frantic. He pulled her him into a spare dressing room.

""Nero?! What is wrong with you? Are you mad?" she pushed herself away from him in a puff of anger.

"I saw him!"

"Saw who?"

"Dante…I saw freaking Dante!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Don't you remember what happened last time he was here?"

"And your point would be what?"

"Argh! That I can't stand that man, and he's bad for the city. If he's here than the city is in major demon trouble."

"No, the city's safe."

"How do you know?"

"Because silly, I invited him."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Oh hush, up will you? It's the first festival this town has had since that 'incident', and why not invite him? He helped to save us all or did you forget that?"

"A-…No, I didn't forget. Sorry…but you could have told me" he sighed and sat down in a random chair, bring a hand up brush through his white hair.

"He was supposed to be a surprise. I knew you didn't like him much, but I also know that you DID have fun fighting him. He seemed nice enough on the phone."

"Yea, to you maybe, but he always looked down on me, you know?"

"Well, let's not brood here. Lets go out and celebrate" she grabbed his, with a smile, and opened the to lead him outside the church. When Nero was about to protest a sharp voice froze him on the stop.

"How ya doing, kid?"


End file.
